Crouching Dragon, Thieving Invisible Men
by Lady Ryou
Summary: "Well, the war starts in Europe, how long is it going to take until it crosses the Atlantic?" Before that the war would have to cross the Pacific and the Nations there. Here is a retelling of the League's adventure with an extra from China. OC/?
1. Proluge

A/N A little project of mine that I have been working on for the past two years. Where I have finally found the courage to publish after so long, as such as that in context the story is about 75 percent down with only three more chapter to be written, and a epilogue. Hopefully all enjoy as this was a big deal to me as I put a lot of effort and time, as the actors in the movie are my favorite and the comics of League of Extraordinary Gentleman a favorite of mine also.

So R/R enjoy and flames are used to roast marshmallow

Also read authors notes for I take the time to put them there and has important information that clarifies historical facts or gives details that may be confusing.

LXG Prologue

1899.

 ***** The Great Nations of Europe share an uneasy peace.

For hundreds of years wars have been fought with the same weapons _: single shot riffles, cavalry, and horse drawn cannons._

But this old century is soon to end.

 _ **A New Age Dawns…**_

 _No one's Pov_

 _England's main bank is a formable one with its high walls and nightly patrols of officers guarding it. With the end of this age at an end and the next in a few days, spirits are raised and guards lowered. Who would think that this night of peace would be interrupted by an unstoppable force of a man and monstrous weapons? Not the current ruler of this brave nations or its neighboring countries. At what seems to be a betrayal of German with it the attacking force, word rises of war to come._

 _As tensions rise at this threat, across waters in Berlin a Germany factory and its scientists are captured by British officers, as each side are at the throat of each other international war is said to come…_

 _At the herald of this time of tragedy is a man who gains much of this in an arms race at the war on a world-sized scale…_

 _The "Fantom" an arms dealer with futuristic weapons is the central individually of this and only his equals to stop him is a group of extraordinary individuals:_

 _Known as the "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", this group of men and women is assembled – consisting of Allan Quatermain (The Great White Hunter), Captain Nemo (former Indian Prince turned pirate), chemist Mina Harker (widow of John Harker and Dhampir), Rodney Skinner (invisible thief), Dorian Grey (Handsome immortal), Tom Sawyer (U.S. Secret Service Agent) Dr. Jekyll/Hyde (two parts of a whole) and Sora Sade (Herbalist and Chinse ambassador)._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ***1-** Directly from the movie


	2. Chapter 1: Letter

LXG Chapter One

 _Guardians of temples and villages, Chinese dragons are peaceful and helpful in times of war or suffering, in legends these beings are thought to bring rain in periods of drought._

April 1899, China.

In a small temple, in a farming Chinese village, Sora Sada tended to the temple grounds with a look of dedication on her face. The temple was a good sized one and was well taken care of by Sora. Where she cared for the plants and flowers, as if they were her own children. Currently she was watering a large Cherry Blossom tree, which was ready to bloom anytime this week.

Just as she began to pull some weeds around the tree, someone cleared their throat, causing the young woman to look up. Her obsidian eyes found Isama Misora, a good friend of hers and a village elder, standing before her. A smile spread across her lips, before she greeted him. "Morning Isama is everything ok? The village's vegetable crops should be fine, I just sent some rain for them the other day."

The frail man bowed to her before he spoke, "The crops are doing well as always, thanks to your help. But the reason for my visit is that you have a letter from England."

"Do you know who it's from?"

"The envelope is blank Sora. It was given to me by a young gentleman who said it was very important that you receive it."

A fine eyebrow was raised at the news of a letter being sent to her with no name on it, pondering on who it could be from, Sora sent Isama on his way with a promise to visit his house later today. Standing up and dusting the dirt from her clothes, Sora returned to her temple to open the mysterious letter in her bed chambers.

 _Dear Miss Sada,_

 _You are cordially invited to join a special group of individuals, known as the League of Gentleman. With your special abilities and skills it is such that I'm contacting you. There is a mad man known as the "Fantom "seeking to cause a worldwide war. There is not much time to give all the details now. If you do decide to join, come to England. On the back of the letter are directions on where to meet, you have a two month to come if you accept my invite._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _M._

Scoffing at the name choice of such an organization, Sora couldn't help but smirk, " League of Gentlemen, sounds interesting, maybe I will join", she thought as plans of a new adventure filled her head."


	3. Chapter 3:Extraordinary gentlemen Indeed

LXG Chapter Two

 _Holding great power and being a supernatural creature, the dragon is often depicted of having the ability to shape shift into people and dressed in king's costume or noble's clothes._

 _*/*/*/*_

Thanking the young man for showing her the way to her destination, Sora took a deep breath of air before she walked up the steps of the house and opened its doors.

"Miss Sade I presume?" Another young man probably a butler or some sort of doorman questioned. "Sir has been waiting your arrival, he's in the library down the halls to your left, take the stairs and he should be there for you."

Nodding and pulling her cloak tighter around herself, Sora followed the directions before entering a large library. As her eyes scanned the room, she saw a long table in front of her, with several chairs on either side. At one chair sat a man and whom she guessed requested her presence here.

"I take it your M, the one who sent the letter asking for my assistance?" she questioned, walking closer to stand in front of him.

"I am," the man replied.

"Right then, I accept your invite."

XxXx Change of Scene XxXx

Leafing through one of the books in the back of the library Sora was able to see that the doors to the library had open, to where a middle aged man with darkly tan skin and greying hair and beard walked through it. He alluded a presence of a gentleman who had aged finely and was still active in his life. Scouting ahead and around him the newest arrival was interrupted by a faint tapping noise from the other end of the table as the door closed.

"I don't like theatrics," the old man announced, temper rising at the long travel back to London.

"After Africa's veldts, I can see that London's weather isn't helping your mood" said the figure in one of the chairs.

"Identify yourself," he demanded, lights coming on as the other man spoke.

"I'm known by many names, Mr. Quatermain," he answered. "My underlings call me 'Sir.' My superiors call me 'M'." The lights revealed he had brown hair and green eyes and was smoking a cigar.

"M"? Quatermain asked, an eyebrow raised as he approached the table.

"Just M, I must say the delight is mine meeting one so notable, to be a recruit of the new generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," M continued.

"A League of what?" Quatermain demanded.

"There have been other times when a danger upon the world requires the services of singular individuals," M explained.

"How very curious," Quatermain ended.

Footsteps echoed in the room as a new person entered, before them an Indian man in blue and silver clothing with a matching turban stood in the doorway, a sword was at the side of his hip. He had dark eyes, a scruffy black beard, and a mustache.

"This library is full of curiosities," M explained. "Allan Quatermain, and now Captain Nemo."

"I know of Mr. Quatermain," Nemo stated, standing at the end of the table.

"And I know of you too, Captain," Quatermain replied. "Rumor has it that you're pirate."

"I'd prefer a less provocative title," Nemo requested.

Deciding to make her appearance known to the men Sora stepped from the bookcase and into the light, she stood next to M as he turned around and introduced her.

 _ *****_ "Gentlemen, Miss Sora Sade, China's best herbalist, its ambassador, and fellow League member," M introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," she greeted, bowing at the waist to them. Nemo nodded silently while Quatermain glared at her in disapproval.

"Well I hope she brings more than pressed flowers ", Quatermain intoned in a dark voice at the sight of a women being part of the League.

"Well while clovers are pleasant I hope you remember me if you happened to be poisoned," she teased, deciding to you show you shouldn't judge a book by its cover she removed her cloak with a flourish of movement.

With the fabric removed from her person both men were able see that she was a petite woman with black hair braided in a long braid and had bangs framing dark angular eyes. While having the average appearance of a typical oriental woman, both men couldn't help but stare at her rather _odd_ features.

 _ ******_ Where in place of normal rounded ears hers' were pointed, and just behind them were curving grey horns about five inches tall, her complexion being a pale color had a blue sheen to it. A dark red cheongsam hugged her curves with a large iridescent pearl on a silver chain resting at the hollow of her neck, all added to her rather exotic appearance.

"What are you?" Nemo asked in awe.

"While I can see that she's is a woman, she's definitely not human." Quatermain added.

 _ *******_ Chuckling at their curiosity at what she could be, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed on how they asked her," While there are other ways to ask about someone without being blunt, I'll let it slide for now. But pleasantries aside, I'm a _Shen-Lung,_ river dragon if you will, and unlike our European cousins my species is not of fire, but of wind and rain." She explained in a scholarly tone.

"Now that introductions are out of the way there is much to explain so have a seat," M requested. Nations are at war against each other. Every attack is marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry." Putting out his cigar in an ash tray on the table he passed out files, while the three of them scanned through the folders in front of them on the table he spoke again, "They've discovered these attacks are all the mark of one man who calls himself the Fantom."

"And what's in it for him?" Quatermain asked.

"Profit," M replied. "Those machines are his creations. The work of scientists he holds imprisoned. His attacks have every nation fighting for the very weapons that assaulted them."

"Then it's a race for arms," Quatermain guessed.

"And millions will perish," Nemo added in disgust.

"And you expect with the League we can prevent this war", Sora nodded for its formation.

"This is our one last chance to avert war," M agreed as he leaned in closer. "The leaders of Europe are to meet secretly in Venice."

"And you assume 'the Fantom' will attack the conference?" Quatermain indicated the obvious.

"If he can find it," M confirmed. "We need a team to get to Venice and stop him. This team will consist of seven members. You have four days."

"You expect us to days to get to Venice in four?" Quatermain frowned in disbelief. "It's impossible."

"Let me worry about that," Nemo answered him.

"Well," Quatermain said. "Extraordinary gentlemen indeed."

"One of them is late," M interrupted. "Harker the chemist."

"Oh a chemist?" an unseen male voice cooed. "Do we get to blow something up then?"

Quatermain blinked and searched the room for the voice. "My eye sight must be worse than I thought," he said in confusion.

"No," the voice corrected. "Your sight is fine." A file was slammed onto the table between Sora and Quatermain, both of them jumped with Quatermain standing to his feet.

"No games M," Quatermain warned. M only smile as he stood up.

"Some time ago a talented, but a misguided man of science discovered the means to become invisible."

"Yes, I recall the tale," Quatermain replied. "But didn't he die?"

"Well he did," the voice answered. "But his process didn't. You see, I stole it, and now here I stand for all to see."

"The irony of it to say the least," Sora laughed.

"Is this some parlor game?" Quatermain growled.

" Believe it ," the voice teased, Quatermain stumbled as if shoved, not expecting to be pushed, he swung his arm, a lamp near the wall began rocking, though it was nowhere close to the temperamental man.

"Easy now, Allan," the invisible male warned. "I'm feeling a bit of a draft near my nether regions, and I must say, it's quite refreshing."

A black trench coat on one of the many chairs was removed, and put onto a pair of invisible shoulders where it seemed to float in the air, "Allow me to introduce myself, Rodney Skinner, gentlemen thief."

As Skinner talked, he pulled out a tin of white grease, and spread it onto his face. "Now, I thought invisibility would be a boon to my work. Well, as you can imagine it was my undoing. Once you're invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back."

"We finally caught him," M stated proudly, fascinated Sora tilted her head as she moved to get a better look at Skinner.

"And they'll provide an antidote," Skinner finished. "Well, that's if I'm a good boy

"Are you a good boy?" Quatermain inquired.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?"

Before anymore could be said the door to the room opened again, all eyes turned to the woman in the doorway. She wore a long black Victorian style dress with a high collar, a red scarf was wrapped around her neck. A delicate black hat sat on her hair which was curled in a bun, her face was covered by a veil, as bright blue eyes stared back at the occupations of the room as they stared at her.

"Am I late?" she questioned, stepping in.

"A woman's prerogative, Mrs. Harker," M excused.

"Please tell me this is the Mrs. Harker with a sick note for the husband", Quatermain pleaded in irritation as she approached.

"Sick would be a mild understatement," Mrs. Harker said dryly. "My husband's been dead for years."

"Gentlemen, Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker," M introduced. She nodded to each of the men and Sora. "Mina's prior acquaintance with a reluctant league member may prove useful."

"I'm waiting to be impressed," Quatermain said, causing Sora and Mina to glance at him.

"The fate of the world is at stake," M interrupted, "There are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn, gentlemen."

"Kicking us out already?" Skinner heckled. "A moment ago it was sherry and giggles."

There was silence before the five walked out. This odd bunch of men and women had the fate of the world on their shoulders and time was ticking.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***1- Herbalists are doctors or nurses who uses plants to treat medical issues. Dated to be as old as 60,000 years ago uses of herbs are identified as alternative medicine today. As such Sora can treat and cure minor illness and injuries with plants, with her status of being a ambassador is based on the historical legends of dragons being guardians/symbols/messengers of the emperor.**

 ** _**_ 2- Asian dragons have various abilities with shape shifting being one of them. As such the Pearl of a dragon is a part of them and holds a significant portion of their power. No worries of her being over powered or a Mary-sue, while having strength and abilities, she won't be god-like and will be hurt and injured and in reference of her being long lived, a bullet to the heart or even large amounts of blood loss will kill her. **

**_***_ 3- Shen-Lungs are river dragon and are one of the various kinds of dragons in Asian history. Here is where I designed Sora as where the other LXG members are characters from literately books, she is a dragon character based on the myths and legends of dragons . Basically I composed the legends and myths of the river dragons and made a OC of my own creation.**


End file.
